Ground-moving, breaking and excavating equipment employs buckets, dragline buckets, shovels and other containers (hereafter collectively “buckets”) with which earth, gravel, rock formation and the like are excavated and moved around. Typically, such buckets carry a lip defining their digging edges, and the lips in turn mount consumable components which need periodic replacement, such as shrouds, adapters for digging teeth, digging teeth themselves and the like (hereinafter collectively “shrouds”).
The shrouds and their connections to the lips of the buckets are subject to the most wear and tear of the entire bucket because they are exposed to constant abrasion, shaking, impacts and the like encountered during ground moving operations. As a result, they require frequent replacement. Replacing shrouds in accordance with the prior art is relatively time-consuming and labor intensive because it typically requires a combination of wedges and clamp like structures which must be manually hammered into place or out of their locked positions. The excavating equipment must sit idle during that time, all of which is undesirable because it reduces profits.